Everybody Freeze!
by Livy2019
Summary: Tris goes to live with her godmother in a mansion full of orphans, but a girl can only keep so many secrets. Tris has to distance herself from those she cares about because with a hidden power, a lethal talent, and a group of men on the hunt to kill her, people could get hurt. Can she find her lost friend and parents? Has mixes of fairytales in an AU fantasy kingdom. Fourtris!
1. Found

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! Thank you for all the support on my last story. I can't wait for you to read this one. You'll love it! I promise.**

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Everybody Freeze!**

**Chapter 1: Found**

Tris' POV:

_I am running through the trees as fast as my wobbly legs can carry me. The rain makes it hard to see but I can't stop. If I stop they will catch me. They won't get me. I won't let that happen. I have to get away and hide. Panting, I stumble and fall onto the cold, hard earth with a splashing sound as mud drenches my legs, arms and torso. The fall causes a long gash to appear on my knee from a stone jutting out of the ground, but the injury is nothing compared to the harm inflicted on my lower back as I struggled to slip away from their grasp and narrowly missed getting impaled by a sword. The ropes keeping me tethered to the wall did their own damage on my wrists as well. _

_Lightning flashes, lighting the tops of the swaying pines and illuminating a small abandoned cottage across the rapid river. Slowly, steadily, I stand and limp across an ancient stone bridge to the forgotten home. The door creaks deafeningly as I push it open. Whoever had occupied this cottage has been gone for years. Ragged, old belongings are strewn everywhere as if the owners had one day just gotten up and left, never to return. Tired and weary, I collapse on the unmade bed in the bedroom after double checking that no one is home. All three rooms and the tiny attic are unoccupied. Not giving myself enough time to think of what happens next or to mourn over the past few days, I let the pitter-pattering of the rain on the still intact roof rock me into a deep sleep._

**8 years later.**

_Knock, knock. _

"One moment!" I shout from my bedroom as I pull a pale blue sweater over my thin tank top. Who would be visiting me at 5:30 in the morning?

_Knock, knock._

"Hold your horses!" Goodness, such impatience these days. I rush out to the front door and swing it wide open. In front of me is a face I never thought I would see again.

"Beatrice! You're alive!" shrieks Tori as she wraps me in her arms for a bone crushing hug. Then she starts reprimanding me as if I hadn't been missing from her life for eight years. "Where have you been all this time? I have been searching high and low for any sign of you for eight years!"

When I am finally released from Tori's grip I say, "I go by Tris now. Why don't you come in and I will explain everything to you."

I show Tori into my small kitchen and while making tea I tell her what happened after she left. Tori is my godmother and my mother's best friend growing up. She lived with my parents, Natalie and Andrew, and I in the Kingdom of Abnegation.

One morning in the middle of April, Tori left to visit her brother in the Kingdom of Amity. It was the afternoon of that same day that my parents set sail to help the homeless, hungry and poor (also known as the Factionless) in the Kingdom of Candor. There are Factionless in all the kingdoms, but the growing population of them seem to be in Candor since that kingdom is an island off the east coast of the continent, therefore having the least means of contact and supplies from the other kingdoms. My parents were kind, friendly bakers and many citizens of Abnegation liked them, so when they requested that our neighbor, old Mrs. Gerdon, take care of me for a few days Mrs. Gerdon gladly accepted. However, the ship taking my parents to Candor was shipwrecked in a terrible thunderstorm that lasted for days.

When the news of my parent's death arrived the next morning and I was waiting for Tori to return from Amity, I walked over to the bakery where we lived on the second floor. I had wanted to get my father's knife from its place in the hutch in our dining room because I knew Tori would not let me use it again once she returned. She had always thought it was dangerous for me to be handling knives as weapons, but my father taught me how to fight and defend with one anyway until I could use it with one hand tied behind my back and my eyes closed. The knife had been passed down through the family for decades. It was a light weight, beautiful silver blade with an emerald encrusted handle. My father named it Edith, after the ancestor who had it made especially for her.

I tucked Edith away in my boot and was about to return to Mrs. Gerdon's house when a hand covered my mouth to stifle my scream. Another pair of hands tried to hold me still and carry me away, but I managed to escape and the two men chased me into the woods where I ran all through the night until I reached the outskirts of Abnegation. There is more to that portion of the story, but I spared her the gory details and kept that part to myself so Tori wouldn't worry. I don't need anyone's pity.

"I found this cottage, abandoned, and I have been living here ever since," I finish explaining.

"Why didn't you just come back once you knew it was safe?" Tori asked.

"I guess I never knew when I would be safe again," I reply. "Maybe I am still hiding. You know why they were after me. Somehow they found out about what I can do and my parents weren't there to protect me anymore, so I had to learn how to protect myself."

"What do you mean about learning to protect yourself?"

"Well, I know how to use a knife thanks to my father. Also, over the years I have taught myself to use a sword, bow and arrow, and detect what plants can and cannot be useful in the forest such as tonics and poison. And I am able to control my power better. I've been practicing."

Tori is looking at me incredulously and I she catches me up on her life. After I went missing, Tori spent every minute she could spare looking for me. A month after _the incident_ as we are now calling it, she inherited her great-uncle's mansion in the Kingdom of Dauntless. Tori then decided that if she couldn't help me she could still help others, so she adopted orphans and people who didn't have a home. Now they all live together like one big happy family having adventures every day. Tori never stopped looking for me though. She carried around the oldest picture of me she could find, hoping I hadn't changed much, and would show people in the village to see if they had ever seen me before. Lucky for her I was still short and scrawny with my long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. I didn't look very much like my mother or my father who were both tall with brown hair and brown eyes, but the one time I brought up the topic no one would say anything and I was sent to my room as soon as the last forkful of my dinner was in my mouth.

Someone had finally recognized me yesterday. He was a vendor I had bought fish from the week before and tipped handsomely for his kindness when I had asked for directions to an address I had never heard before. The vendor told Tori I lived in a cottage in the woods outside of town and she came straight here.

Then Tori asks a question that shocks me but also makes me the happiest I have been in a long while.

"Tris, would you like to come live with my friends and me in Dauntless?"

**Thank you for reading chapter 1! Review and let me know if you like it so far. Also, you should know that Fourtris is coming soon. They have a love/hate relationship in the beginning that I think you will enjoy. xoxo- Livy**


	2. The Move

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! Thanks for the reviews!**

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 2: The Move**

Tris' POV:

"Tris!"

I snap out of my daydream to Tori calling my name.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask. We are turning off of the deserted dirt road onto a long, paved driveway.

"We are here," Tori announces.

At the end of the driveway is an enormous marble mansion. It must be really old because there are spider web cracks on many of the off-white walls. There is a gorgeous garden in full bloom of flowers, vegetables, and trees with an assortment of fruit. The pathway leading to the pavilion is rising out of the dirt, and vines curl up the walls to intertwine with the mansion's various balconies and windows. Ocean waves crash viciously on the shore while the salty wind stings my face.

"Welcome to your new home," Tori says, gesturing to the mansion.

I hop out of the carriage and grab my one bag of belongings, consisting mostly clothes and weapons, from the backseat. When I walk through the giant oak double doors in the front entrance I am blown away. The huge ballroom has ceilings a mile high, a beautiful grand staircase, a chandelier that sparkles when the sunlight hits it, and massive glass doors leading to the garden and overlooking the bright turquoise-blue ocean.

"Wow," I gasp. "This is amazing! I know you mentioned that there were other people living with you, but I didn't know you meant the entire kingdom."

I follow Tori up the grand staircase as she replies, "Well, there are the people I have adopted. Some are teenagers but most are children. Then there are the chefs, landscapers, personal assistants, and the guards who all live here as well."

"Guards?" I question. I am a little alarmed that we need guards. It can't be that dangerous around here. Dauntless is known for its bravery and has the best armed forces of all the kingdoms.

"I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. There are bad people in the world and with so many young children and friends to look after I don't have time to worry about every individual person. I need to protect them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course," I reply. We arrive at my bedroom where a tall handsome man is waiting at the door. He has short brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"This is Four," Tori announces. "He will be your guard." Hold up! Did she just say _my_ guard?

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I can handle myself and-"

"I know you can handle yourself," Tori cuts me off. "But it is the rule that you have a guard if you are a resident here under the age of twenty unless you get paid to work here or are one of the guards."

"Fine, but you'd better give me my space or I'll gut you," I threaten, pointing a finger at Four who looks slightly taken aback that such a small person would dare to challenge him.

"Your goddaughter is lovely, Tori," he says in a monotone to show how much he already dislikes me.

"I know she is," Tori answers, either not picking up on the sarcasm in his voice or choosing to ignore it. "Well, we will leave you to get settled. Four will show you to the dining room at six o'clock for dinner. Everyone living here eats breakfast and dinner together, so you will meet the gang in an hour."

I nod to show my understanding and glare at Four on my way into my new bedroom, shutting the door behind me with a _click_. The room is huge which should have been expected from seeing the rest of the house. The light blue walls compliment the black, white, gray, and blue furniture around the room. There is a full canopy bed on the wall to my right next to a walk in closet full of clothes that Tori must have had prepared for me. The far wall across from me has a giant floor to ceiling window on the right and a vanity on the left. Lastly, on the left wall and the wall with the door I just entered, next to a comfortable seating area and fireplace, are bookshelves from floor to ceiling lined with books of all colors, sizes and age.

Tori remembered that I loved reading as a child. One of my favorite things to do is curl up with a good book in front of the fire before bed. I drop my bag of clothes and weapons on the tightly made bed and glide toward the door to go thank Tori for all the books. As I am reaching for the doorknob I hear voices on the other side of my door. Tori and Four are still standing there bickering about something. I push my ear against the crack where the door meets the wall and listen to their conversation. They are bickering about _me_!

"You know this place and the kingdom of Dauntless better than she does. For the next couple of weeks where she goes, you go. Tris has been living in Abnegation her whole life. She will need you guidance," Tori whispers.

Hey! Just because I lived in Abnegation does not mean I haven't been to other kingdoms before. I am not completely useless on my own!

"Abnegation? No wonder she left. Their government has snowballed over the years."

The government? That is what he got out of that?

"Four, please do this for me. The other guys are already assigned to people, and although she may be able to protect herself I am not comfortable with her being alone. Especially after all these years without a friend."

I _do _have friends! Well…

"Fine, I'll do it but she is still a brat."

That was rude!

"She may seem that way now but you'll grow to love her. Everybody does. I promise."

I push away from the door. I will just thank Tori for the books at dinner. As I unpack my clothes I think about what Tori and Four said. Yes, maybe I will need help navigating this labyrinth of a house but couldn't I get help from anyone other than Four? What kind of name is Four anyway? He's the brat, not me. Four doesn't even know anything about me. He shouldn't judge someone he just met. But then again, wasn't I guilty of doing the same thing to him?

**I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but there are a ton of hints of different fairytales in this story. There will be some references from Frozen, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, and so much more. See if you can guess which fairy tale twists are in each chapter. Hope you enjoy the story! xoxo- Livy**


	3. Meeting The Gang

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Gang**

Tris' POV:

Four came and knocked on my door when it was time to go to dinner. Other than the scowl we gave each other when I stepped into the hallway neither of us have made any effort at a conversation. I concentrate on where we are going. _Right turn, left turn, down the grand staircase, through a door on the left, straight down a hallway lined with windows, etcetera_. The sooner I learn my way around the mansion, the sooner Four can gradually leave me alone under Tori's orders.

We reach a massive wooden door with intricate carvings decorating the otherwise smooth wood, and Four pushes it open revealing a glorious dining hall with a long chestnut table surrounded by delicate, ornate chairs. The marble floors and walls are nothing compared to the magnificent view of the ocean and forest that stretches across the horizon from the vast windows lining the entire right wall. Even the French doors to the garden are glass. The high ceiling is something out of the Renaissance with the artfully painted sky full of clouds and angels.

Standing in a line before the long table is Tori and a group of people ranging from toddlers to late teens.

"Ummm… hello?" I say awkwardly standing in front of them all as Four goes to stand next to a boy with dark skin and cropped hair.

"Everybody, this is Tris. She is my eighteen year old goddaughter and will be living with us from now on," Tori announces. "Why don't you all step forward and say your name, age, and your job if you have one."

The first person to step out of the line is a skinny, tan girl with short cropped black hair. She is practically bouncing up and down as she squeals, "Hi! My name is Christina and I am eighteen years old, same age as you. I'm also your personal assistant, nurse and new BFF!"

Christina gives me a quick hug while I stand there frozen like a statue from shock before she skips to the table and takes a seat next to Tori. A tall muscly man who turns out to be Tori's brother, George's, friend and the head guard of the house says his name is Amar and he is twenty two years old. He is the guard for sixteen year old, jet-black haired, green eyed Jack who was adopted when he was eleven after growing up with the Factionless. Amar and Jack then proceed to sit on Tori's other side as the next person steps forward to introduce themselves.

The meet and greet reception line continues to go on like this until I have met all of the following. A girl my age with long bleach blonde hair down to her hips named Marlene is carrying Claire, a thirteen month old baby. They were both adopted by Tori last year after their parents died in a fire. Will is also my age with shaggy blonde hair. He is the guard for Marlene, Claire, and Wendy. Wendy is a beautiful, quiet twelve year old with a round face, straight shoulder length brown hair and glasses. She constantly glances away from my gaze when she introduces herself and her nervous smile at the floor leads me to believe she is very shy. I make a note to myself to try to boost her confidence later on. Next is Shauna, the personal assistant and nurse for Marlene, Uriah the chef and his brother, the other chef, Zeke.

Four is next and says in the same bored monotonous voice from earlier, "I'm Four. I'm twenty, and I am the guard for Samuel, Cameron, Ella, and you."

He did tell Tori I was a brat so I figured I would get a rouse out of him for fun. I take a few steps toward him.

"Wait," I say feigning innocence when I get no more than two feet from him. "Are you four or twenty? I'm confused." This causes Will to nearly choke on his water and the three younger children still standing in line cover their mouths with their hands, trying to contain the giggles threatening to escape.

"Oh! Shots fired!" Uriah shouts from the table where he has draped his arm around Marlene's shoulders.

"My name is Four, and my age is twenty," Four seethes. "But I think that if you're so smart then you already knew that, _Beatrice_." Four practically spitting my name just makes this all the more fun for me.

"Oh, well since you said I'm smart I must ask," I begin, a smirk creeping its way onto my face. "Why is your name Four? Were one, two and three taken?"

I know I am toeing a very dangerous line with Four, but it is just too funny because clearly everyone else in the room is enjoying this just as much as I am. Although I do notice everyone perk up slightly when I ask about his name. Does that mean they don't know either? Interesting.

Four takes a step closer to me so that when I tilt my head up to his our faces are mere inches apart.

"You listen and you listen well," he growls. "The first thing you will learn in this house is that I have no toleration for snarky comments and rude behavior. I have met people like you before and know how your mind works. You are ignorant, self-absorbed and given the choice you would save yourself instead of risking your life for another, so if I were you I would watch my mouth. _And_ my back."

He pushes past me, stalking to the table. My face flushed slightly at the comment of saving myself instead of someone else. If only he knew. I shake off the regret I pushed away months ago and walk over to the last three children I have to meet. Kneeling in front of them I say, "Hi, I'm Tris! You are…?"

"I'm Cameron and this is my twin brother Samuel!" declared a sandy haired boy. Cameron is about an inch or two taller than Samuel and his hair is falling into his eyes while Samuel's hair is cropped short.

"It's nice to meet you," I say politely, glancing at Samuel who is watching me intently as though he is trying to make sure I am a safe person to approach. I guess Wendy isn't the only timid one.

I give Samuel a kind smile and he emits a small smile back. There seems to be something slightly off about it though. He may be smiling but his eyes tell a different story. A darker story that he hasn't let anyone see yet. It reminds me of… _me_. In that moment when Samuel and I gaze into each other's eyes, I nod my head so that only he notices, and he nods back as though we both understand what each other has been through. That quick moment I decide is a promise that I will look out for him and he will not question my actions because there will always be a good reason for them.

I am about to speak to him and Cameron notices and says, "Samuel doesn't talk." I look back and forth between the two curiously. "He can talk. He just doesn't."

"Well that's alright," I say gently. Then the twins go to sit at the table and I turn to the last person left. A little red headed girl with turquoise eyes holds out a daisy for me.

As I take the daisy she whispers almost inaudibly, "I'm Ella. You're very pretty."

"Thank you! You are so sweet, but you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You are even prettier. This flower is almost able to compete with you but not quite." This makes her smile an adorable grin.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I am this many," Ella replies, holding up six fingers.

"You are not six!" Christina accuses while laughing.

"This is four!" she retorts confused.

I push two fingers down.

"Actually this is four," I say.

"Then I am this many!" she shouts happily as she shows me four fingers.

"You silly girl! You almost tricked me!" I exclaim and she giggles. "Are you hungry?"

When she nods I take her hand in my empty one and we join the others at the table. Now that I have met everyone dinner can start. We all dig in to the mouth-watering steak, potatoes, and beans that Zeke and Uriah prepared. I help Samuel, Cameron, and Ella cut their steak while I tune into the lively discussion around me. I only jump into the conversation twice. Once to thank Tori for the books in my bedroom to which she replied that it was no big deal and they have been sitting dusty and unused in this house so someone may as well read them. The second time was to tell Uriah and Zeke how amazing the food was.

"If you think this is good, just wait until you eat our famous Dauntless cake for dessert tonight!" replied Uriah.

"Yay! Dauntless cake!" Cameron and Jack shout simultaneously and everyone laughs at their enthusiasm. It is not until later on that I realize what all the excitement was about.

"This is the best cake I have ever tasted!" I exclaim. Everyone murmurs in agreement with their mouths stuffed with cake.

After dessert the conversation starts to lag and I play with my charm bracelet nervously. I don't like to be the center of attention and being the new girl it is only a matter of time before people start asking questions about my past. I rise from the table and collect mine and Ella's dirty dishes after asking Ella if she is done eating. Cameron and Samuel are still thoroughly enjoying their cake.

"Tori, where is the kitchen?" I ask.

"It is through the door over there," she points to a doorway at the back of the room. "Why?"

Then she looks up from her plate and sees me strolling over to the kitchen with the dirty plates in my hands. "Tris, you don't have to do your dishes. Uriah and Zeke are the chefs. They clean everything after we are done eating each meal."

"Oh! I can't make them do that. There are so many of us! That is way too many dishes for just two people to clean," I decide. "I can help after each meal."

"It is their job Tris," argues Tori.

"Yeah, we can handle it. You can take a seat," Zeke cuts in.

"No, I'm serious. It is not any trouble, really."

Tori realizes I am not going to let this one go and compromises, "Alright, fine. You can help Zeke and Uriah after breakfast and dinner. Lunch isn't needed since everyone eats at different times, so we put our dirty lunch dishes in the bucket next to the sinks in the kitchen. Zeke and Uriah will wash those before dinner."

"Fair enough," I agree and make my way into the kitchen. When I exit the kitchen a few minutes later, Four is waiting at the door to take me back to my room. Samuel, Cameron, and Ella are all with him because they also have to be escorted to their rooms at night, so Tori knows where they are. We bring Ella to her room first. She shares a bedroom with Wendy and the room across from them is Samuel and Cameron's. My room is only one hallway away from theirs and on our way there Four goes over some more boring house rules such as not leaving my bedroom after ten o'clock at night or before six thirty in the morning. He didn't even say goodnight before he shut the door in my face.

I change into a pair of black sweat pants and a green tank top, and climb under my soft, warm covers thinking about how I could get used to living here. Especially with all of the nice people (excluding Four of course).

**I didn't update yesterday because this chapter is long and took a while to write. Hope you like it! If it was confusing or you have questions ask them by reviewing and I will clear it up next chapter. xoxo- Livy**


	4. The Bird

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! Just a few notes for my reviewers.**

**Guest: The fantasy side of things is the kingdom and there will be magic. Yes, Tris is going to be like Elsa from Frozen where she has cool powers. You will get more insight on her powers and more fantasy stuff later on.**

**Guest: Again, you guessed correctly. Frozen reference. Also, Four is going to be gradually getting nicer throughout the story, but there is a reason why he doesn't want to be too connected to people. He has a backstory that will be revealed later.**

**lalalalalataz: I loved your review! You are so sweet! I hope you like what I am doing with all the characters and the plot and continue to read and review! **

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 4: The Bird**

Tris' POV:

This morning I woke up to birds chirping on my balcony and the warm sunshine streaming through my window. I quickly got myself dressed in a knee length sleeveless sky blue sun dress that Tori got me and ran a comb through my long straight blonde hair. Then I rushed downstairs to breakfast not wanting to waste any of this gorgeous cloudless day inside. As soon as I exited my bedroom I could tell what was for breakfast by the mouth-watering smell wafting through the halls from the kitchen and dining room. Sure enough, there were trays of fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon on the table ready to be devoured. Tori opened up the French doors leading out to the patio so that the fresh morning air drifted in the slightly stuffy room. I sat down between Sammy and Ella with Wendy and Jack across from us. As I am filling my plate with a pancake and some bacon, Christina waltzes in with Will, Four and Shauna. They are the last to arrive and sit in the four remaining seats, one of which is across from me.

Christina takes the seat next to Wendy so that she is facing me and gathers a mountain of food onto her plate. The conversation is light as I eat my tasty breakfast and fiddle with my charm bracelet. Mostly people are just discussing what they will be doing today. I finish early and gather dishes to wash, bringing them into the kitchen and scrubbing them clean. Soon enough Zeke and Uriah come to help me and we finish in about ten minutes. When the three of us have completed the job of placing all of the silverware in the right spots in the cupboards, we join the others back at the table who are still chatting.

"I love your charm bracelet!" Christina gushes. "Where did you get it?"

"In the marketplace at Amity two years ago," I reply. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_ "__Here is your change," the middle aged vendor says as she hands me a few gold and copper coins. "Have a nice day!"_

_ "__You too!" I shout over my shoulder as Penny pulls me out of the congested streets to the shelter of a shoe shop window. We are spending the day in Amity since I told Penny we would do something special once she mastered her aim with her slingshot. I have spent the last couple weeks teaching her how to use it properly. I take the two new shiny silver bracelets out of the fabric bag and fasten one on Penny's wrist and the other on my own wrist. I admire how they catch the light perfectly and the charms make a clinking sound when they are jostled around. _

_Both bracelets have five charms, each symbolizing something important. Mine has a T for Tris, a P for Penny, a snowflake, a knife, and a music note. Penny's has a P for Penny, a T for Tris, a slingshot, a loaf of bread, and a rabbit._

_"__Thank you Tris!" Penny's adorable seven year old voice squeaks._

_"__You are very welcome," I respond, smiling down at her. "As long as we wear these charm bracelets we will always be together in spirit. Even if we somehow get separated. I will always find you."_

_"__Promise?" she asks, holding out her pinky._

_"__Promise," I say._

_And with that I pinky promise and take her hand, leading her home to our little cottage in the woods. I never thought for a moment how difficult keeping that promise would be, but since that day I have never taken the bracelet off in fear that removing it would break the vow we made to always find each other. No matter what the cost._

_End of flashback._

"It is really pretty," Christina says. "Can I see it?"

I hold my wrist over the table as she carefully inspects each charm.

"The _T_ must stand for your name, but who is the _P_ for?"

"A friend," I answer, not going into detail. I don't like to talk about Penny because that leads up to where she is now which I still need to figure out. Plus, I would have to explain how she went missing and since it is my fault I don't want to remember that day either, so steering clear of the topic entirely is the best choice for now.

"Oooo! Is it your boyfriend?" Now the others are starting to listen to our conversation.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," I tell her. "It stands for _Penny_. She is a friend. An orphan I met when I was fifteen."

"Well, where is she now? She could have come here with you," speaks Tori from the head of the table. Before I can respond there is a big _thump_ behind me. I spin around in my chair as I hear Ella shout, "A bird flew into the window!"

We all just look at each other's faces and start laughing hysterically. All of us had had a look of terror on our faces when we heard the sudden thump, thinking it was something bad or dangerous. Four, Will, and Amar had actually stood up and drawn the swords they always carry on them while Uriah had ducked under the table. It seems the bird had flown directly into one of the windows and fallen just inside one of the open glass French doors.

I walk over and kneel on the marble tiles next to the bird, placing my hand beside it. The bird manages to get onto its feet and hops onto my open palm.

"Hi I'm Martha!" tweets the bird.

"Hi Martha, I'm Tris," I reply.

"You can actually understand me? I've never met a human who talked to birds before."

I just laugh. I have always been able to talk to animals. They were my friends in the forest for years.

"Are you all right?" I ask Martha.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking."

"Anytime."

Then Wendy speaks up from behind me saying, "Are you talking to the bird?"

I stand up and turn to face the quizzical faces of my new housemates full of speculation and worry, with Martha still sitting in my cupped hand. _Oops_. I forgot they can't understand what Martha is saying, or any animal for that matter.

"Yes, I am talking to the bird. I can talk to animals," I tell Wendy. Silence. Not a word is said from anyone until Uriah and Jack both yell, "Cool! I wish I could do that!"

That seems to be the ice breaker for everyone's disbelief for the dining room is now buzzing with noise. The only person who does not show any form of emotion is Four. Shocker. He stands motionless with his arms crossed, and the most annoyingly perfect poker face I have ever seen.

"That man over there with his arms crossed doesn't seem very impressed that you can understand me," Martha chirps. "Is he always this grumpy and angry and stone faced?"

"Pretty much," I reply looking down at her.

"Does he not like you?"

"Yup," I say, popping the p at the end.

"Why not? You are so kind and pretty and you have to be intelligent to understand what I am saying."

"Well, thank you but the feeling is mutual. It doesn't bother me at all. It is kind of fun actually."

"If you say so," she says before she is interrupted by Ella.

"Hi birdy!" Ella says.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp!_

"She says hello, and her name is Martha," I translate.

"I'm Ella!"

Martha flies to Ella's shoulder and lands for a second before flying back over to me and hovering in the air in front of my face.

"I have to get going, but I hope I will see you again Tris," she chirps.

"Goodbye," I respond. "Have a nice day, and I hope to see you again too."

Then Martha flies into the clear blue sky, soaring above the treetops.

"Can you teach me to talk to animals Tris?" Ella asks.

"Maybe someday," I laugh at her eager expression. "I am going to go for a walk if anyone wants to come."

I hear _"Me!"_ and _"I will!"_ from around the room and almost everyone leaves to get dressed or get some shoes on.

While people are exiting the dining room Four comes to stand beside me. I brace myself for a lecture on how normal people don't talk to animals or something of that sort. I ended up surprised.

"I would like to apologize for yesterday evening," he starts. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was your first day and I was being a little harsh. I was out of line and I am sorry."

"Did Tori make you say this?" I ask curiously, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"No," he answers.

"Well, then I am sorry too," I apologize. "I was taunting you. Otherwise you never would have yelled at me. You were just defending yourself."

We look at each other and seem to come to a silent agreement that there will be no more fighting between us. We may not be the best of friends but we don't have to be enemies.

"Although," I continue thinking back to yesterday. "You should know that I would give anything to save a friend over myself."

Four nods his head.

"I know. I didn't mean that," he says. "And you should know that I am not always grumpy, angry and stone faced. Martha was right. There is no reason why I should not try to be your friend."

What did he just say? He can talk to animals too! How else would he have known what Martha said? Four smirks at my shocked expression, but before I can reply Marlene, Shauna and Christina walk into the dining room.

Two minutes later, everybody who lives in the mansion except for Amar, and Tori who is staying behind with Claire, sets out for a long walk along the ocean and through the woods. The thirteen of us go on the most intriguing walk of my life.

**I will update again tomorrow or Thursday. I don't have school tomorrow because there is a blizzard. Yay! xoxo- Livy**


	5. Walking Memories

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**lalalalalataz: Your review was so sweet! I am so glad you like it so far.**

**TV (Guest): Thanks for your review! I can add some of Four's POV in upcoming chapters if you would like.**

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 5: Walking Memories**

Tris' POV:

We are all walking on the beach with the cool ocean spraying in our faces. Ella is currently sitting on Jack's shoulders, and Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke are in the waves splashing water at each other. Four is walking next to me, looking out at the horizon while Wendy strolls hand in hand with Cameron ahead of us. I feel a small sandy hand slip into mine and look down at Samuel standing between Four and me.

"Hey Sammy," I smile at his adorable face, tanning in the scorching sun. His smile widens at the nickname and he presses a smooth, hard object into my other hand. It is a beautiful curved pink and white seashell.

"Thank you! I love it," I say. "Can you put it in your pocket so I won't lose it? I don't have anywhere to keep it now, but I will put it in my room later."

Sammy puts the shell in his pants pocket, gives me a quick hug and runs over to join Wendy and Cameron.

"He really likes you," Four says, breaking our peaceful silence. "Be careful with him. He's fragile."

"I will. Why does he choose not to talk?" I ask. Cameron is very talkative and they are twins so I assume they have gone through the same thing regarding their parents.

"I think the twins were separated shortly before their parents died," voices Four. "Samuel witnessed his parent's death while Cameron only saw the aftermath with no bodies."

"What happened to their parents?" I ask. "How did they die, I mean?"

Four hesitates before stating, "Nobody knows. Tori adopted them from the orphanage in Erudite. The two guards who took care of the bodies and house, and who dropped the twins off at the orphanage, never gave their names. And Samuel won't talk about it."

I ponder this for a moment. "And the others? How did they get here?"

"All different reasons. Marlene and Claire lost their father to cancer while their mother died giving birth to Claire, Wendy lost her parents and older sister in a house fire, and Jack's mother had an affair and ran off with the guy while his father is serving fifteen years in prison for some crime he committed. Ella's parents and brother were in a vehicle accident, and I don't know about the others."

"What about you?" I ask. We have reached the end of the beach and turn onto a path in the woods. Flowers and plants are everywhere and the trees are buzzing with wildlife.

"I am here as a friend of Tori's. I owe her a favor so I am serving as a guard."

"There must be more to it than that," I say. Why does he owe her a favor?

"What about you?" he questions, ignoring my statement. "Tori told me everything you told her when she found you, but she did not mention this Penny girl you were so eagerly dodging Christina's questions about earlier."

He looks generally interested so I tell him, "When I was fifteen I helped a six year old girl named Penny get some food. She was poor, so I offered her money and asked if her family would like to stay with me for a few nights. She told me she was an orphan and a few nights turned into a few weeks, and then a few months. I taught her to defend herself, and she became my little sister."

I think back to the day we met in Abnegation. It was quite like today. Sunny, warm, and perfect.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home after a long day working at The Chasm, the tavern I worked at along a river, when I saw a vendor selling bread grab the arm of a young girl and call for two guards. The girl was holding a loaf of bread and looking very frightened._

_ "__This young lady tried to steal my bread," the vendor told the guards, handing her over. "She needs to be taught a lesson."_

_I don't know what came over me but I quickly intervened. Walking over I said, "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I pretended to scold her. "I thought I told you to get the apples first and I would get the bread."_

_Luckily, the girl was smart enough to comprehend what I was doing and played along. "I'm sorry sis. I forgot, and we have to hurry or mom will get angry. She wants dinner to be perfect for when grandma comes over tonight."_

_I pretend to sigh and shake my head. "Well then, we had better get moving." Pulling out the money to pay for the bread, I hand it to the vendor who narrowed his eyes at me. Too bad for him if he doesn't believe our lie. He has no proof otherwise. The guards however buy it and release the short brown haired girl._

_ "__Thank you for understanding," I say to the guards and take the girls hand, leading her around the corner of a building and down a cobble stoned street until I am positive we are out of sight and earshot. Then I kneel before her asking, "Are you all right?"_

_"__Yes," she nods her head as she says it. "Thank you."_

_"__Of course. Where is your family?"_

_"__I don't know where my dad is," she replies. "My mum died a couple months ago."_

_"__Oh, I'm sorry."_

_She shrugs._

_"__I'm Tris," I introduce myself. "Would you like to stay at my house for a few days? It's just the birds and I."_

_"__I'm Penny, and I would love to stay with you."_

_"__Let's go then." I take her hand and lead her home to the cottage._

_End of flashback._

"That is why she got a loaf of bread as one of her charms," I think to myself. "It is how we met."

"There must be more to it than that," he repeats, mocking me. "You helped her and she lived with you, but what happened? Where is she?"

When I look at Four his concerned appearance makes me want to tell him everything, but if he knew the truth he would never see me the same again. Not that I care. _Ok_, maybe I care a _little_ bit.

I decide to sum it up. "Penny was kidnapped a couple months ago. I still haven't found her."

He nods in understanding. "Still? As in, you haven't stopped searching yet? How do you even know if she is alive?"

"I don't know. I can only hope."

We walk side by side in a peaceful silence, taking in the laughter of our friends and the beautiful forest of trees that gets thicker and lusher the deeper into the woods we get. The deer, squirrels, owls, rabbits, and other animals lurk in the shadows, examining our movement out of caution and curiosity. Looking around, I see that Four and I have strayed from our group. As long as everyone is with a few friends the guards don't seem to care what we do.

After a few minutes deep in thought Four says, "So, Tori mentioned that you are highly trained in using a knife as well as claiming to be good at other defensive skills. Is that true?"

"Yes," I reply, happy to be discussing another matter. "My father trained me to use knives and I am also skilled with a bow and arrow, slingshot, and swords. I am fairly good at hand to hand combat, but I didn't get to train much with that since there was no one to practice fighting with other than a young girl who I did not very well want to injure."

"Still, knowing to properly master even one of those skills is quite impressive. I am not very good at the bow and arrow, but nobody with the exception of Amar when he trained me has ever disarmed me with a knife or sword, or beaten me at hand to hand combat."

Tris was thoroughly impressed, although she would never admit or show it, as she said, "Well, maybe sometime I could give you some pointers with the bow and arrow and in return you could train me in some combat skills."

"That sounds fun, actually," Four agrees, and I think I catch a shadow of a smile on his face. "Since both of us enjoy the sword, how about some practice now?"

"And how do you suggest we do that when you are the only one with a sword on them?" I inquire curiously.

In answer to my question, Four strides over to a tree and picks up a fallen branch, holding it in front of him as if it is a sword. He says, "I may be a little rusty, so take it easy on me, would you?"

I grab an equally sword-like stick from the ground and get in a dueling stance. "Not likely. You're a big boy. I trust you will figure out a way to keep up with me."

That comment gets a huge grin out of Four as he shouts, "On guard!" Then our battle of the sticks starts, and so does the teasing and taunting that goes along with it.

**Some Fourtris for you! The girls are all going to have a bonding moment next chapter as well as some more Fourtris fluff. Do you want any different POV's? xoxo- Livy**


	6. Training Of Warriors

**Hey my Magical Rainbow Unicorns! I tried to update a couple days ago but I couldn't get on to my account. Sorry!**

**All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 6: Training of Warriors**

Tris' POV:

Our stick sword fight soon turned into a game of poke the other person and run for cover. Then, when the others came into the clearing and saw the two of us acting like children, Four quickly tried to compose himself and get a leaf out of his hair. I took this opportunity to disarm him and point my stick at his throat in a joking way. Four is caught by surprise and fake pouts saying I wasn't being fair.

"Too bad," I say, taking a dramatic bow. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles, but I can tell he isn't really mad at me. There were actually multiple times where he had a chance to disarm me but let me escape. He let me win. That thought frustrates me a little bit. I could have won without his help. To get back at Four for this I decide to taunt him a little as we follow our friends back to the mansion.

"It's a shame you care too much about maintaining your good looks by getting a leaf out of your hair instead of focusing on your enemy. That will bite you in the butt in the end," I say.

"You think I look good?" he replies mockingly.

I roll my eyes and then see a bluebird sitting on tree branch watching us. I remember this morning and ask, "Have you always been able to talk to the animals?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," he requests after a little hesitation.

"I won't," I promise. Then I jokingly say, "I wouldn't want to ruin your brilliant reputation, Your Highness."

Four stiffens a little and the smile drops off his face. I elbow him gently and mouth the words _are you okay _so none of our friends notice and become concerned since that is not what Four would want. He discreetly nods his head and goes back to the man he was before, cracking jokes and playing around. I seem to be the only one who noticed the brief change in attitude.

When we all get back to the mansion that I now call home, we eat lunch and the kids fill Tori in on all the things they saw and did on our walk. I help Uriah and Zeke clear the table and rinse all the dirty dishes, and when I am heading up to my room Shauna, Christina and Marlene stop me at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Tris, do you have a minute?" asks Shauna.

"Yeah," I reply curiously. I suspect they want to talk where nobody will accidentally over hear or walk in on us so I add, "We can go up to my room if you want somewhere more private to talk."

They nod and follow me up the stairs and down a few hallways into my room. Marlene shuts and locks the door behind us making me even more suspicious. The four of us sit in the sitting area in front of the fireplace and Marlene clears her throat.

"We saw you dueling with Four in the woods today and Tori told us that you know how to do a bunch of other defensive skills too like using knives, slingshots, and a bow and arrow," says Marlene, looking at me as if this should explain everything.

"And…?" I trail off, waiting for her to explain how this is important.

"And we were wondering if you could, well, train the three of us?"

"Train you? Why do you want me to train you?"

Shauna speaks up. "We aren't allowed to be trained like the guards, but we still want to be able to protect ourselves. I don't know about you but I personally don't plan on staying here for the rest of my life. I want to go see the world and explore life in other factions."

"But wouldn't we get caught? If Tori doesn't allow us to train then we don't have a place to practice," I mention.

"We have a place," Christina answers. "This house is ancient. There are all sorts of hidden doors and secret passages leading outside or to secret rooms. I have been here for a decade and have found the perfect place to train where nobody will find us. I'm the only one who knows about it." I don't need much more convincing. It has only been two days and I already miss the feeling of my father's knife in my hands.

"Alright, then I guess it's settled. We will switch training between mornings and nights. Our absence would be too noticeable during the daytime, and if we did the same training time each day people would start to get suspicious." Christina, Marlene and Shauna nod their heads in affirmation and I continue. "We will all meet here for the first session, so that we can follow Christina to the secret room. From then on we will go to the room separately or in groups of two a few minutes apart, so no one catches on. I'll take care of the weapons."

"When do we start?" an eager Marlene asks.

"The three of you should come to my room tomorrow morning at five o'clock."

"Five o'clock?" Christina practically shouts. "Why so early? I need my beauty sleep!"

"We need to train early because of the rule that no one can leave their room before six thirty in the morning. There won't be anyone to dodge on our way to the room and we will train for about an hour. Plus we need time for any mishaps and to get back to our rooms without anyone noticing we were gone in the first place."

Christina begrudgingly agrees and Marlene suddenly gets very excited.

"We can be like the three musketeers!"

"But there is four of us," points out Shauna.

"Then we can call ourselves _Tris and the Three Musketeers_!" Marlene responds excitedly. Laughing at Marlene's giddiness, I escort my three new friends to the door saying that I would see them in the morning.

I shut the door and plan our first training session until I fall asleep. This could be really fun… if we don't get caught.

**Hope you liked it! Some people want me to write a Lynn POV. Lynn is not in the story yet, but she ha a really big part later. I promise to write a few Lynn POV's when she comes into the story. What part do you think Lynn will have? Review! xoxo- Livy**


End file.
